Historia Incompleta
by anizzz32
Summary: Hermione recuerda los años de guerra y dicha mientras cursó su ultimo año en Hogwarts. Para poder cruzar al otro lado, le cuenta a su hija Rose sobre la promesa que hizo a Draco Malfoy. ¿Será juzgada por sus elecciones o por la vida que llevo? OneShot.


**Bueno, esta es mi primera historia. Todos empezamos por algo, yo empiezo por un one-shot, Prometi escribir un Dramione desde que tengo memoria que los leo.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y/o historias de Harry Potter son propiedad de la señora J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Solo uso los personajes por diversión personal._

**Se lo dedico a aquellas y aquellos autores de fics, que se esfuerzan dia a dia a terminar sus historias.**

**Saludos.**

**-AniZZZ*  
**

* * *

-… ¿y qué paso en ese momento, abuela?- Pregunto el pequeño entretenido con la historia observando a su abuela con intriga por la historia que escucho mil veces.

-Voldemort murió. Su deseo de poder y codicia lo doblegó a último momento.- contestaba la anciana muy sabia. – Thomas, necesito descansar. Mañana seguiré con la historia… se que la amas.- Contesto la noble abuela a su nieto.

-Bueno.- El niño de pelo rojizo enrulado se puso de pie en sus cortas piernas y salió corriendo del cuarto.

Viendo como el niño se alejaba, se quedo pensando en la historia que acababa de relatarle a su nieto, cuando el gran Harry Potter venció a Lord Voldemort. Cuando se llevo demasiadas vidas en esa guerra.

Y la de esa persona, que si bien amó, nunca olvidó.

_Algún día me reuniré contigo, mi amor._

Y esa promesa, después de haber vivido su vida entera, haberse dado una segunda oportunidad de enamorarse, crear un familia junto a Ron, era ahora a sus ochenta años, y en esos momentos de melancolía, le pesaba más que nunca.

En ese momento entro su hija, una joven de más de treinta años, muy parecida a ella en su juventud.

-Madre, tienes que ir a descansar.- Le dijo cansinamente, como si le ordenara a una niña

-En un momento iré Rose, no estoy cansada… - Dijo mirando hacia un costado.

Cuando Rose se giro para dejar a solas a su madre, se detuvo.

-Madre, estuve pensando en lo que hablamos el otro día, la historia del tal joven Malfoy, ¿era verdad O era alguna de tus fabulas que le relatas a Thomas?

Hermione miro hacia un costado, retirando la mirada de su hija para mirar un porta-retratos que se hallaba cerca de una mesa.

Con mucho esfuerzo, y la ayuda de un bastón, cogió el portarretratos y se lo enseño a Rose.

-Este es Draco, Rose.- Sonriendo se lo entregó.

Rose se quedó contemplando el retrato del aristocrático señor Malfoy cuando no era más que un adolescente de diecisiete años.

-Me hubiera encantado haberlo conocido en persona…- Reflexionó Rose

Hermione giro su cara, ocultándole su mueca triste a Rose.

-¿Cuando supiste que estaba muerto?- Pregunto

-Murió delante de mis ojos, murió por salvarme.

-Pero, me habías dicho que él era un sangre pura… ¿que fue-?- Hermione interrumpió

-Se enamoro de mi, dejo todos sus ideales y los de su familia por mí, él quería que nos escapáramos juntos, queríamos irnos lejos de la guerra, de Inglaterra. Claro, éramos jóvenes e ilusos, y cuando nos dimos cuenta, la guerra estaba encima de nosotros...- terminó con voz ahogada

-Y yo se que fue mi culpa, yo fui la estúpida que creyó que… quedándonos las cosas iban a salir bien. Pero su familia siempre estuvo en contra de lo que yo representaba, y el no pudo evadir esa responsabilidad…- tomo el retrato que Rose le pasaba entre sus manos.

-No lo creo madre, en la guerra y en el amor todo lo vale, creo que lo aprendiste de primera mano.- Rose tomo las manos de su madre entre las suyas.

-¿Porque nunca me habías contado sobre él?, ¿Mi padre lo supo no es cierto?- Pregunto Rose con duda

-Siempre lo supo, desde un principio, ya sabes, fuimos mejores amigos, pero él me ayudo a salir de todo ese problema después de su `muerte y yo prometí a cambio no nombrar mas a Draco, por más que doliera, tenía que enterrar su memoria para poder vivir mi oportunidad, pero ahora, a esta edad pesa…- Hermione se seco las lagrimas con un pañuelo

-Querida, quiero que sepas que ame a tu padre, de una manera muy diferente a como amé a Draco. Pero no dudes de que lo amé y lo amo después de su partida.- Sonrió cansinamente.

Tomo su bastón y le dijo a su hija

-Rose, estoy agotada, quisiera ir a descansar.- Rose se acerco y tomo su brazo.

Caminaron por los angostos pasillos de la casa, prestando atención por donde caminaba, Hermione llego a su cuarto y se despidió de su hija.

-Buenas noches Rose –

-buenas noches madre, que descanses.-

Hermione cerró la puerta de su habitación. En ese momento cayó en sí que tenía el portarretratos entre sus manos todavía.

-Pronto, me reuniré contigo.- Sonrió.

Se recostó en su cama, en paz, con una sonrisa que le decía al mundo, que iba en paz, que su viaje por la tierra estaba completo. Si alguien podía pedir una mejor vida, no podía imaginar la vida de Hermione Granger.

Por eso, cuando cerró sus ojos, despertó donde pensó que sus días habían terminado hacia años.

Corrió el dosel rojo de su cama, bajando con los pies descalzos sobre el piso de madera lustrosa, bajo de la cama y se sentía varios centímetros abajo del suelo.

Se asomo al espejo, que siempre estuvo al lado de la cama de Lavender, y se observo, volvía a tener diecisiete años.

Frenética, corrió a su baúl, como suponía con su uniforme impecable, lleno de sus cosas. Se vistió rápido y salió corriendo de la habitación, llegando a la sala común con sus sillones preferidos delante de la chimenea, donde había pasado tantas horas con Harry, Ron y Ginny…

Siguiendo su viaje, salió corriendo por los pasillos, subiendo bajando, pasando por el hall y llegando al Gran Salón.

Sin poder contener la respiración y las lágrimas de emoción de encontrarse devuelta en Hogwarts, abrió las puertas inmensas, para encontrarse con un coro de aplausos de todos sus compañeros de curso aplaudiendo su llegada.

Colin revotaba en su asiento, estaba George, riéndose a la par con Fred, haciéndole bromas pesadas a Neville, y en el fondo, Se encontraban Dumbledore y el cuerpo de profesores, como Snape y la Profesora McGonagall.

Sonrio hacia ellos y asintió como saludo, y se dirigió, como tantas veces lo había hecho, a sentarse con Harry y ron en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Cuando los abrazó tomo asiento y sintió que todo volvía a la normalidad. Deleitándose de los mejores manjares que Hogwarts podía ofrecer, se sentó a ver a sus compañeros de casa, Ron comía hasta no poder hablar, Ginny hacia ojitos a Harry y Colin no dejaba de molestar a Harry para sacarle una foto, los gemelos hablaban animadamente con Dean Thomas.

Cuando pensó que todo iba más que perfecto, sintió una presencia detrás suyo y alguien que tocaba su hombro…

-Cumpliste tu promesa Hermione, volviste.- Cuando escucho su voz como un susurro helado, no pudo pensar más.

Se paro y se dio media vuelta, quedando así de frente a Draco Malfoy.

-Volví, Draco. Estoy en casa. – Le sonrió

Y cuando termino esa línea, Draco la sujeto por la cintura y la beso, delante de todos, como debería haber sido, como lo soñó en algún momento…

Y cuando pensaba que moriría en ese beso, los aplausos se hicieron sonar una vez más, con una sonrisa de todos, todos felices, porque Hermione sabia, que su historia incompleta tenía sentido.

Solo en un mundo donde existen _él y ella_.

_Draco y Hermione._


End file.
